


The most complicated job in the galaxy

by IndianSummer2378



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Coda, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianSummer2378/pseuds/IndianSummer2378
Summary: A small glimpse at the events in Coda from Tuvok's perspective. Janeway/Tuvok friendship. Written for VAMB's Secret Santa exchange 2017.





	The most complicated job in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheyF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/gifts).



> This story was written for VAMB's Secret Santa exchange 2017. My recipent was CheyF and she requested a Janeway/Tuvok friendship story and provided the first line.
> 
> Thanks, KJaneway115, for your help!
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.

He still didn’t understand her after so many years; she was a most illogical creature, and yet he had never come to trust someone as much as he trusted her.

Of course they had needed time to earn each other’s trust but through many difficult, and sometimes dangerous situations, they had come to rely on each other. And during that time, he also came to the point when he considered her a friend; a close friend.

To see that close friend lying dying on a nameless planet hadn’t been easy, even for a Vulcan. It was his job to guarantee her safety, and he had failed.

To not make the same mistake again, he needed to know how this could have happened and so he thought back to their conversation in her ready room when she had informed him about the away mission.

 

_“We’re approaching a binary star system,” the captain said and handed him a PADD with information. “Sensors show high deposits of dilithium on at least two planets. If that’s true, we’ll be able to replenish our power supply.”_

_He scrolled through the data and nodded. “I will assemble an away team.”_

_"That won’t be necessary. Commander Chakotay and I will go.”_

_He raised his eyes to hers. “Do you think it’s advisable for you and the commander to go alone?”_

_She lowered her head, looking at him. “It’s a survey mission, Tuvok. What could happen?”_

_"I could count numerous possible scenarios…”_

_She held up a hand, stopping him. “I’m sure you could._ We’re going _,” she said, leaving no room for doubt._

_“Captain…,” he tried nevertheless._

_“We’ll handle it just fine,” she cut him off before he could finish his thought and glanced at him until he finally nodded his agreement. “Good,” she said, satisfied. “You’re in command while we’re gone. We’ll head out the morning after Neelix’s Talent Night.”_

_He couldn’t hide his distaste for Neelix’s plans and straightened. “Mr. Neelix is a never ending source of peculiar pastimes.”_

_“Come on, Tuvok. It’ll be fun.”_

_“It won’t…_ be fun _."_

_"You could do something, too.”_

_“Since many of the crew will attend, I will offer to take the night shift.”_

_“That won’t be necessary. Lt. Torres already volunteered.”_

_“A wise decision.”_

_Shaking her head slightly, the captain smirked._

_“Undoubtedly the crew would profit from a more profound performance than Lt. Paris juggling,” he said after giving it some thought._

_“I’m sure they would,” she agreed but he was aware of the amusement in her voice._

_“I will think about it.”_

_She nodded appreciatively. “Talk to Neelix. I’m certain he would welcome it if you want to participate.”_

 

Their conversation had ended and he had left without further debate about the away mission.

He should have been more insistent, he thought, she was too vital to the crew and because of his lapse she almost died. To keep her safe was the most complicated job in the galaxy, though. She knew exactly how to outwit him to get what she wanted.

The turbolift doors opened, revealing Commander Chakotay. Since the captain had made him first officer, he had also tried to prevent her from getting into dangerous situations. With the same pitiful results.

Passing the tactical station, Commander Chakotay gave Tuvok a slight nod and Tuvok’s eyebrow twitched as he saw the flower the commander hid behind his back.

Watching Commander Chakotay enter the ready room, Tuvok thought that there had been a time when the captain had only come to him for counsel, but he accepted the commander’s authority and noticed that the commander could help the captain on a level he couldn’t. An emotional level.

That was what their professional and personal relationship was lacking, but she never seemed to mind. On the contrary, she appreciated his calmness and his logic and she still sought his advice and guidance as much as she sought Commander Chakotay’s.

In this situation, however, he knew the commander could help her more than he could and so he didn’t go to her, even though he had known she was in her ready room no matter what the Doctor had said.

Suddenly the ready room doors opened and the commander came out, smiling widely. When Tuvok saw that the captain was following him, smiling just as widely, he saw his assumptions confirmed.

To his astonishment, the captain stopped next to him on their way to the turbolift. “Tuvok, what do you say, lunch tomorrow?”

She was still smiling but he knew she wouldn’t ask if everything was all right and he realized that he had been wrong. She had still needed him.

He gave her a simple nod and she patted his arm gratefully before she joined the commander in the turbolift.

He should be more attentive, he realized, because, whether he welcomed it or not, she cared for him like nobody else did, she would give her life to safe his. And she deserved nothing less in return.

_The End_


End file.
